1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated fishhook tackle systems, and in particular to an automatic fishhook setting device capable of being removably attached to a single length of fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of fishing, fish are often able to remove bait from hooks before anglers are able to react and set the hooks. This is especially a problem for inexperienced or inattentive anglers.
Numerous devices have been developed to automatically set a hook when the bait is taken by a fish. Such devices are also useful in situations where an angler does not want to constantly monitor a fishing line, such as on a trot line or when an angler is simultaneously using several fishing poles.
The prior art includes the automatic fish catcher shown in the Allison U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,560. Although this catcher is relatively easy to use, its operation requires attachment to a fishing pole or other fixed end. Therefore, it would not be practical for use on a trot line or other free length of fish line. Also, unlike the present invention, the '560 patent does not serve as a sinker.
The prior art also includes the Rich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,788, which discloses a fish hook setting device. However, the '788 patent device must be attached to two separate lengths of fishing line whereas the present invention can be attached to a single length of fishing line. Additionally, it may be possible for a large fish to "free" itself from the '788 patent device by pulling with sufficient force to separate the fish hook setting device's plunger and/or cap from its housing. The present invention improves on this design by allowing the fishhook setting device (and, therefore, the fish) to remain attached to the fishing line even if the device's cap and/or plunger is separated from the device's housing.
Others have designed different devices for similar purposes. However, such devices generally are more complicated in construction and, therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous automated fishhook tackle systems. Heretofore there has not been available an automated fishhook tackle system with the advantages and features of the present invention.